Goodbye
by MidnaPanda
Summary: This is another short story I thought up while I was being bored. It's a retelling of the ending in Twilight Princess. Woop-dee-frickin'-doo. Enjoy...


**Midna Panda: I think I'm sort of starting to get the hang of Fanfiction and this is only my second story! ^o^**

**Tetra Kitty: (clears throat) It's your third.**

**Midna Panda: THE SECOND ONE DOESN'T COUNT!**

**Tetra Kitty: WHY. NOT?**

**Midna Panda: CAUSE I HATE IT AND IT'S NOT EVEN COMPLETE!**

**Tetra Kitty: NOOOOO IT'S GOOD.**

**Midna Panda: SHADDUP. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY? (points toward audience) DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT PEOPLE WILL ENJOY THIS ARGUMENT? **

**Tetra Kitty: MAYBE, CAUSE PEOPLE LIKE FIGHTS BETWEEN SISTERS AND STUFF.**

**Midna Panda: AGAIN, WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY? (looks at audience) Just read the fricking story already. I don't own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters. R&R please...**

* * *

Link, Midna, and Zelda all stood in the mirror chamber. The sun was setting on the horizon of the Gerudo Desert. Midna was ready to return to the Twilight Realm…or was she? They had defeated Ganondorf, she had returned to her true form, and peace was restored in the land of Hyrule.

Midna's plan resided in her mind as she thought about it over and over, wondering if it really was for the best. Before she could make a solid decision, she stood before the mirror, the hero and princess of Hyrule seeing her off. They did not know that this would be the last time they would ever see her, however. The twilight princess did not wish to leave forever, but she believed in her heart that it was what she had to do. Zelda spoke up.

"I believe I understand now…the Twilight Realm isn't just a separate dimension. It's connected to the World of Light. One cannot exist without the other. They're like two sides of the same coin," she stated. It was almost like she was trying to convince her to stay. Almost. Midna smiled at the brunette and nodded. She couldn't stay though. She knew her place was in the Twilight Realm. Link looked at Midna with his usually serious facial expression, while in his heart he felt a strange feeling lingering. The mirror lit up and the glowing staircase of light appeared. The twilight princess couldn't bear to leave forever without telling Link how she felt about him. As this thought filled her mind, she shed a tear as she spoke.

"Link…I…" she looked toward the hero. Zelda had taken hold of his hand. It was clear that she loved the hero as well. It would be foolish now to tell Link her true feelings. What was she thinking? How could she ever believe that a young man like Link would ever love a being from the Twilight? The princess of Hyrule and the hero of time were a perfect match, while the pairing of herself and the blonde made almost no sense to her anymore. She felt her heart breaking. "See you later," she said finally as she pushed the tear of light away from her cheek. It floated toward the mirror, and as soon as it tapped the mirror's surface, a giant crack formed. There was no turning back from her decision now. Link and Zelda turned toward the mirror in alarm. They both knew now what Midna was planning; she was going to permanently separate the World of Light from the Twilight Realm. There was hardly any time left before the mirror would completely shatter. Midna climbed the staircase leading to her home. She looked at Link one last time. His bright, blue eyes were wide with surprise and filled with gloom. She smiled at him sadly. Link ran toward the mirror in attempt to stop her, but the princess dissolved into the Twilight and the mirror shattered into thousands of tiny shimmering pieces. The hero stopped and stood there in shock and disbelief. Midna was gone. She could never come back. Tears formed in Link's eyes and he fell to the ground. He felt sick to his stomach. The princess hardly took notice. She couldn't stop staring at the place Midna once stood.

Emotions filled up inside of Link's body: sadness, frustration, and loneliness. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he say anything? Why was his heart breaking? He thought he would be able to visit her. He didn't think this would really be the last time he saw her face. The hero's eyes were swimming with tears. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't keep his emotions in anymore.

The princess finally snapped back to reality and saw Link's face damp with tears. He dared not make a sound, but still the tears flowed down his cheeks. The princess's heart felt heavy. She hadn't known that Midna and Link had loved each other. She now realized why Midna had shed a tear before leaving and why Link felt miserable over her departure. She sunk down to the ground, her head resting in her gloved hands. The princess thought of when she had held Link's hand in front of Midna. She believed that she was the one who had stood in the way of the two. The princess had kept them apart from each other's feelings. She was the brick wall that stood between the hero and the twili. She felt sick with herself.

"What have I done?" she whispered while a lump formed in her throat. "What…have I…done?" she looked up from the ground over to Link. He was still sitting on the ground in front of the shattered mirror, crying silently. Suddenly, he looked up toward the sky. His face didn't look as hurt at that moment. His eyes shined with tears but still he managed a small smile.

"Goodbye…" he whispered as if he knew someone would answer.

In the Twilight Realm, Midna was also placed on the ground. Her tears had formed a small puddle of shining liquid light. She heard a voice, like a ghostly whisper in her ear. Midna looked to the clouds in the dark twilight sky and smiled weakly at the voice.

"Goodbye," she whispered back.

Two worlds were separated that day. One was covered in darkness; the other was full of light. They may have been completely different, but they still belonged together. One cannot exist without the other. That is why the worlds shall never be permanently separated. The portal between each world shall never be closed. It will always be there, even when it may seem to cease existing.


End file.
